


Winter Cuddle Pile

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-F/M/M, Pre-Relationship, There will be OOC but not too drastic, Winter Fluff in June O.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of follow up to 'Sunburned Indeed'.</p><p>After feeling hurt that Aqua and Ven don't seem to appreciate his concern, Terra gets lost in Radiant Garden's worst snowstorm on record and it brought back barely responsive. Ven and Aqua learn why he was so paranoid and everyone gets past the day with a cuddle pile.</p><p>Pre-OT3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DireWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireWriting/gifts).



> This is set sometime after 'Sunburned Indeed' and is dedicated to the same author I wrote it for because I think DireWriting deserves another gift and I'm gonna give them one and none of ya'all can stop me!
> 
> Cid H.: I'd apologize for her actions but...damnit the crazy lady is right!  
> Xemnas: Indeed.  
> Terra: Oh Light stop saying that word!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I am just playing with the characters for fun.**

* * *

 

Ven was moping and he knew it. Terra had started really buckling down on him about weather precautions since the incident at the beach of Destiny Islands but that wasn't the end of Terra's 'tyranny'. It was finally snowing in Radiant Garden, their new secondary home and he had brilliant plans to go outside and play in the chilly fluffy substance with Terra and Aqua but he didn't expect what Terra did to him.

 

Ven was very thoroughly bundled up from head to toe. Aqua had found it humorous, but had managed to draw the line when Terra tried putting two hats on Ven's head. It was bad enough the poor blonde had two pairs of socks and pants, a turtleneck sweater, a puffy jacket, a long coiling scarf and the one hat Terra had gotten on his head successfully. It drove Ven nuts that Terra felt the need to coddle him lately, but he couldn't say no to the newest expression Terra had unveiled: a kicked puppy face. Terra didn't have a normal puppy face, it was a pouty 'don't make me beg' puppy face and much like the smirk that certainly didn't get under Ven's skin this too caused some issues.

 

"Terra, are this many layers really necessary?"

 

"Do you want to listen to me and not get sick or do you wanna have a repeat of the beach?" Terra replied with slightly puffed cheeks only just visible over his own scarf. Why couldn't Ven undersand he was worried about him, that he just wanted to protect him?

"I can't move Terra, this is too many layers for a snowball fight!"

 

 

"But-"

 

"Terra, just let him lighten himself up some okay? You too, between your uniform coat and that black cloak you shouldn't be able to move either." Aqua intervene, giving Terra a pointed 'don't you even argue' look. They didn't have to see him to know he had the kicked puppy look as he turned around. They really didn't understand why he was so paranoid about Ven, or why he had tried to cover them both in layers. With a dejected sigh Terra began to climb with ease up to the higher levels of the bailey where they'd been exploring and settled on the space that served as a window, one leg to either side of the wall as he gazed down at them.

 

Ven felt terrible and couldn't explain why, but he decided not to pursue Terra and went into the maintenance tunnel that led to the castle. It made it easier for them to get to the bailey when the Restoration Committee needed extra help. Ven changed so he was back to a comfortable singular pair of pants and socks each and picked a less bulky green coat that Lord Ansem had gifted him. It was one of a set of three. Terra and Aqua didn't wear theirs yet, wanting to wait until the coats they owned weren't usable any longer.

'Why do I feel bad for disregarding what Terra did? I mean, even Terra was wearing a lot of layers.'

 

Brushing the thought aside, Ven went back to Aqua then looked up and noticed Terra was missing. Aqua had an apologetic look on her face.

 

'Terra said he was going to take the long way back to the castle and would meet us there later. Let's go get some cocoa okay, then we can come back out after some time indoors.' Aqua said, clearly a bit chilled. Ven agreed when he noticed the snow was falling a bit heavier, he didn't worry too much about Terra.

'Yeah, let's go. I bet Terra will still find a way to be back before us.'

 

Terra wasn't back in the castle like Ven hoped. They were greeted by a worried Aeleus, quiet but kind as he was fierce in combat. Aeleus' eyes were trained on the weather then upon the duo.

 

'Terra was not with you then?'

 

'Terra said he was taking the longer route back, something about not feeling comfortable in the tunnel.' Aqua replied and Ven could feel his gut tightening at the idea that Terra would be caught in the snow that was now drifting heavier.

 

'I'd hoped he would have learned from his first time with one of our snowfalls,' Aeleus said as he quickly began pulling on a thick imitation-fur jacket over his already thick down jacket. Ven noticed the layering was similar to what Terra had been making the three of them wear. 'As apprentice Xehanort, he was caught in a blizzard while getting to know the town. After slipping on the frozen fountain court he was found unconscious sometime later with minor frostbite and developing hypothermia due to being buried by a drift. At that time we hadn't had time to explain to him the importance of more than one layer of each clothing type before he'd wandered off.'

 

It made Ven sad to realize that this scenario is likely what Terra was worried might have happened to himself or Aqua if he didn't bundle them up thoroughly. Ven could see Aqua also seem to realize, their eyes meeting as they quickly threw on a second coat each and changed into thicker boots.

 

'We'll help you find him, I think it might be our fault he went off on his own like this.' Aqua said calmly before they heard quick footsteps running down the halls. No sooner did they hear the footsteps than they saw their owner, Dilan with Terra limp over one shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around his thighs the other over the younger's back, a long tarp wrapped around him. Dilan paid them no heed, running with intent to his destination.

 

Ven watched Dilan's body language and frowned. Dilan himself was shaking minutely, snow almost making himself seem stark white as a ghost. The tarp obscured much of Terra from his sight but he did see Terra's eyes were partly open but glassy and his face reddened, breathing ragged. This made Ven look outside and notice a sizable amount of snow outside the castle and a deep trail of it parted in Dilan's shape from the stairs all the way to the castle door. It told him that Terra must have gotten as far as the gardens before the snow got too hard to traverse and he must have collapsed into the deep snow. Quickly he sprang after Dilan and Terra, followed by Aqua and Aeleus.

 

'What happened to Terra? Are you all right, is he going to be all right?'

 

'One question at a t-time V-ventus.' Dilan replied as he eased the younger guard down on one of the infirmary beds with three pillows bunched under his head as he unwrapped the tarp. Even with the layers of clothing, Terra was shaking heavily and his hands were trembling and every article was damp if not soaked. Even quickly walked over and paled before rushing everyone but Dilan out.

 

'I will send for you when he's more lucid. Right now I have to get his core temperature stabilized and get both of these fools treated for hypothermia.'

 

Ven was moping and he knew it. Aqua let him mope, let him feel like Terra wouldn't have been caught out in the storm if they hadn't made him feel like his idea wasn't welcomed. Ven knew Aqua was dwelling on it too. They sat curled up together by the fireplace, worrying as the hours flew by. They jumped when they heard a familiar if exhausted voice.

 

'You have room for one more in your cuddle pile?' Terra looked like a puppy who just got a bath, his hair was messy and all over the flannel pajamas he was wearing under the fleece bathrobe he had over it. They could tell that Even had probably helped dress him as his body was still stiff and his hands were a bit shaky. Ven couldn't help the chuckle when he noticed he wasn't the only one affected by Terra's new range of expressions.

 

'Always.' Aqua answered finally, opening some space between her and Ven. Aqua felt it was best to place Terra in the middle not only so they could warm him up, but to have their actions do what words could not: comfort him and let him know they were sorry. Terra carefully settled between the two and quickly drifted off with his head against Aqua's shoulder and Ven wrapped in his arms like a teddy bear. Ven smiled softly and draped one arm across Terra's body to hold Aqua's hand.

 

'If either of you blame yourself for me getting caught in a snowdrift I'm getting out of the cuddle pile.'

 

So they never apologized with words, all so they could stay three as one until they were eventually all carted to their beds. If anyone noticed that they all seemed to congregate in Terra's as a continued cuddle pile they chose to humor it and simply tuck them in.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
